


angel with a shotgun

by mutmutte



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Angst, F/M, Fallen Angel, Gen, Inspired by Angel with a Shotgun by The Cab, Not Beta Read, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:40:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21970804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mutmutte/pseuds/mutmutte
Summary: when a fallen angel met a human and promptly fell in love
Relationships: Aruna & Baskara & Tara, Aruna/Baskara, Baskara & Tara, Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 1





	angel with a shotgun

**Author's Note:**

.

It was summer when Aruna fell to the earth. Well, at first she didn’t know that it _was_ summer, but she found out after she spent a few days roam around the area in which she fell, and yes indeed, it was summer.

She regrets the way she readily, and constantly, believe in her brother. Aruna grew up with Lucifer, she thought she _knew_ the other angel. She thought what Lucifer wanted was really the best for all of them, because how could they believed in human? Human are lower, less powerful, less _everything_ than an angel. Earth is basically the only planet that could support living beings, and they trusted the wellbeing of earth to human?

Civil war happened, and now she’s here. On earth, and without her wings.

All alone.

.

( _“Aruna, here you are.”_

_“Ah… Elena.”_

_“A hundred year has passed, and you’re still stoic as ever, huh.”_

_“Elena. No more chit chat. What do you want?”_

_“I have a message for you.”_

_“Well?”_

_“Sigh, still impatient, huh?”_

_“Elena.”_

_“Okay, okay. We found out that, we_ will _go back to heaven. One day.”_

_“Where did you find out about this?”_

_“You think we’re the only fallen angels? That, before us, there’s no other fallen angels?”_

_“Ah.”_

_“It took time to be re-recognize by heaven. And, with the magnitude of the sins we done… it may took more than a thousand years.”_

_“So?”_

_“You cannot do anything to human. No intervention. No miracles. No killing. And don’t do anything that can gain the interest of angels in heaven.”_

_“Ok then. Thank you for the information.”_

_“You’re welcome.”_

_“…give my regards to others, will you? But please, don’t come after me ever again.”_

_“Fine, if that’s what you want.”)_

* * *

Meeting Baskara was a mistake.

Nine hundred years of roaming earth, there was never a human like Baskara. There has never any human that could make her feel this alive. Baskara, and his sister Tara.

After nine hundred years, she found so many humans, amazing humans, unique humans. Humble, _good_ people. She learns about humanity. She finally realize, and accept, that putting human on earth is not a mistake.

But there has never been any human that could make her _feel._ Make her want. Make her long for a life where she could grow old with someone.

No one except Baskara.

So this is how it feel to love and be loved.

.

( _“Aruna. Tara—“_

_“Yes, I know.”_

_“Please, don’t interfere. Please.”_

_“Why? Tara is basically my sister too!”_

_“I know you love her too, okay, I_ know. _But if you interfere, you cannot go back!”_

_“Do you think I care?”_

_“I do!”_

_“…”_

_“Because I know you’ve been waiting for a long time to come home, okay? I won’t be the one who ruin this, not after all you’ve been through!”_

_“I will gladly stay here forever if I can help you get Tara back!”_

_“And I need you to be able to go home after me and Tara die, ok?”)_

* * *

Saving Tara, interfering with human’s business, dirtying her hands, doing things that gain the interest from the angels up above.

Killing human.

After nine hundred years, after being reserved, idle, doing nothing to help or to even feel _care,_ Aruna finally had had enough.

Meeting Baskara was a mistake which Aruna will gladly repeat all over again.

And loving Baskara was never a mistake.

.

(“ _Where will the fallen angels go after they die?”_

_“Nowhere.”_

_“What do you mean nowhere?”_

_“I mean, the angel will not go to heaven or hell. Or even purgatory. There’s no place who can, and want, to accept them. An angle who lose their wings and fell to the earth and then die, will be gone forever.”_

_“Ah, I see.”)_

* * *

The last thing she saw before being drown in an eternal darkness is a pair of warm brown eyes; fear, anger, and love reflects clearly on them. But both of Baskara’s hands grab Tara’s body tightly, full of scar but still _alive_.

Aruna still remember, on a very cold night late autumn, when she sat quietly besides a bonfire. It was a few months after she met Baskara and Tara. In the dark, quietly into the night sky full of stars, Baskara pray to the angel, begging them to keep Tara safe.

Aruna listen, and Aruna promise.

Now, she keeps her promise.

.

( _“So, don’t die before you’re able to come back home to heaven, ok Aruna? Or you will be gone forever. Without a trace.”_

_“Got it, Elena.”)_

.

Smiling with no regret, she closes her eyes.

I’m sorry. I love you. Thank you.

* * *

**End.**


End file.
